


Gold

by Ori0



Series: Equilibrium [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fox Mention, Helix Mention, M/M, Past Violence, Pre-Slash, Waxer Mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ori0/pseuds/Ori0
Summary: The 212th had pledged themselves to their General a long time ago, painted their armor with the gold of a secret oath and took pride in it. Cody is bound to his Jedi in other ways. On the day of a Charity Ball on Coruscant, a new hope for the Vod'e is discovered and Obi-Wan makes the most important decision the galaxy will never remember.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Equilibrium [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162805
Comments: 10
Kudos: 223





	Gold

Cody considered, for a brief moment, divulging the actual secret to the 212th's incredibly low casualty rates. The moment passed quickly however. The Commander knew if he revealed that particular secret, one much closer to home would be revealed as well. Also the woman in front of him most likely didn’t actually care.

"Advanced tactics and communication with our General are our best weapons at the end of the day, Senator." Cody said. The Nautolan's head tails twitched as she chuckled derisively. Shimmering silks glided across her shoulder as she shifted and her painted nails clicked against her nearly empty flute of champagne.

"Of course, of course! But I must voice my doubts, I'm afraid. After all, how much would a negotiator know about battle?" She giggled, glancing quickly at Cody's general across the room.

Obi-Wan is the image of poised grace, his robes pressed and arranged into perfection. The soft smile he wore struck Cody more as a weapon than an invitation but the Senators in front of his general seemed more than happy with the expression. The battle bond the two shared buzzed with the same base feelings it always did, _alive, fifty feet away, focused._

"More than most would think." Cody replied. He glanced at Obi-Wan again then went very still. The Senator, he could’ve remembered her name but made the concentrated effort to forget earlier in the evening, was reaching out towards his chest. Cody had shed his armor for the event, the dress uniform for a Marshal Commander was uncomfortable for a number of reasons but foremost was that it let people far too close to his skin. Waxer also loved to try and stab him with the pins of the medals Cody was required to wear.

Medals that the Nautolan senator was now stroking languidly.

“Enough about such dreadful topics.” She said, tongue darting out to wet her lips. “Did you know,” the woman whispered, “that my species communicates in many ways? Speech and body language are just the surface.”

Cody blinked. He hummed in place of saying anything. The Commander had seen and heard of his fair share of bucket bunnies but this was his first time actually interacting with one. Bucket bunnies usually hung around the barracks or bars depending on how brave they were. A couple of vod in the 212th had occasional midnight trysts while they were planet side and Cody didn’t care to stop them. But a Senator? That was new territory.

The woman slid her hand to Cody’s collarbone and he thanked whatever idiot decided that clones got dress uniforms. At least they’d designed them with high collars.

“We Nautolans are very sensitive to pheremones, and yours are simply…” The Senator, Cody really should remember her name, inhaled sharply and stepped closer. “Delicious.” she finished.

Abruptly, Cody felt Obi-Wan’s attention refocus. _Alive, forty feet away, why is Cody uncomfortable?_ The Commander was careful not to look at the Jedi, his General wasn’t aware of exactly how much Cody was in tune with what was supposed to be a shallow battle bond. The man was oblivious and observant in equal measure.

“Thank you for the compliment Senator. There are a few obligations I have to attend to now, have a good night.” Cody stated, taking her hand off of his chest and shaking it firmly. He turned and made his way to Obi-Wan, ignoring the Nautolan’s squeak of surprise.

Most of the attendees shifted out of Cody’s way as he walked. Either from instinct, a general dislike of the thought of a clone touching them, or a very rare politeness. Obi-Wan shifted, his shoulders turned slightly from the Senators in front of him. _Alive, thirty feet away, Cody wants to leave._ The Commander sighed internally. Obi-Wan was sensitive to Cody’s moods and no matter how hard he tried to stop himself from broadcasting, his Jedi always seemed to pick them up. They’ll need to work more on shielding.

Obi-Wan turned fully towards Cody, smiling as he approached. This smile was smaller, more in his eyes than his teeth. The Commander offered a nod in greeting, the closest thing to a bow he’d be able to manage in front of so many people.

“Sir.” Cody said. Obi-Wan’s presence drifted next to Cody’s own, providing the barest touch before the Jedi settled.

“Ah yes, gentle beings.” Obi-Wan started, pulling the divided attention of the three politicians gathered around him. “Let me introduce you to Marshall Commander Cody of the Open Circle Fleet.” Again, Cody’s Jedi displayed that sharp blade he called a smile. The expression along with the full introduction of titles explained why Obi-Wan had been so focused earlier. The barely concealed disgust of two of the senators was just icing on the cake. Anti-Clone sentiments.

Luckily, the two extracted themselves quickly from the conversation and made their way across the room to one of the tables stacked with flutes of champagne.

A long low chirp drew Cody’s attention. A Talz, dressed in loose purple fabrics complimenting their white fur, offered their hand. He took it and the Talz shook gently, turning to look at the little sphere shaped droid beside their feet.

“Chief Rumar offers their greetings to Commander Cody.” The droid translated. Cody leaned into the soft encouragement Obi-Wan was projecting.

“Greetings to you too Chief. How are you enjoying the event?” Cody asked. This was supposed to be a charity ball to raise funds for the destroyed worlds affected by the war, but all Cody saw was posturing. A Talz in attendance was a surprise though. Cody wasn’t as up to date on Senate gossip as a _vod_ like Fox, although no one was as nosy as his batch brother, but he was pretty sure the Talz were barely considered sentient. Chief Rumar gave a series of chirps, low in pitch then sliding up at the end.

“This planet is not of the usual climate Chief Rumar is used to but if their proposal succeeds that will make up for it.”

“Proposal?” Cody asks. He asks because Obi-Wan straightens his back and his presence flutters in the bond. _Alive, here, the bill must succeed._ Cody reaches out in his mind and brushes against his Jedi in question. Obi-Wan carefully nudges him back to the present as the droid speaks again.

“The Sentience Ethics and Civil Rights Enactment, colloquially known as SECURE, has made its way out of the petition committees for Outer Rim sectors and into the Ethics Congress. Chief Rumar is pleased with its progress. There will be celebrations back on Alzoc Three.”

Cody is Marshall Commander of the Open Circle Fleet, he is Commander of the 212th Attack Battalion and the right hand of Jedi Master and High General Obi-Wan Kenobi. But Cody is also CC-2224 who is also _Kote_ , a clone of Kamino. He is one of nine in his batch and he’s never forgotten that. Cody who-is-also- _Kote_ hears the word sentient, he hears the words civil rights from this being that almost no one in the Core truly believes is a person, and knows that if nothing is done Chief Rumar will be dead by the end of the tenday.

Cody knows this and the bond, bright with Obi-Wan’s painfully delicate hope for he-who-is- _Kote_ , becomes fully clear for the both of them for the first time, for only a moment. Cody’s Jedi looks at him in that moment and makes the most important decision the galaxy will never remember.

“Chief Rumar,” Obi-Wan says, “While I’m sure you’ve booked adequate accommodations while here on Coruscant, I’d love to invite you to stay at the Temple. We have homes for Jedi of all species and I’m sure we’d be able to make a room for you to be more than comfortable in.” The Talz blinks at the General and tilts their head, buzzing softly to their droid.

“A generous invitation Master Jedi, Chief Rumar thanks you for your hospitality. However they do not wish to trouble your Order.” The droid responds. Cody, who’s not as sensitive as some of his _vod’e_ , feels the weight of the Force thick on his tongue as Obi-Wan speaks again.

“I simply must insist! Although if I may say, the offer does not entirely come free of the heart. I know a certain Padawan archivist who would love to speak with you and I cannot find it in me to pass up the chance.” Obi-Wan smiles and raises his brow, looking entirely the part of a man caught out in an innocent scheme. Chief Rumar trills, a noise Cody thinks is their form of laughter, and offers their hand once again, chirping at a higher pitch than before.

“Chief Rumar has a particular fondness for children, they thank you for the opportunity and will accept your offer of residence.” Cody’s general shakes the Talz’s hand and says his extended farewells to the rest of the Senators in sight. The duo then turn to the large glass doors, open to air out the space, and walk out to the hydro garden expertly built into the roof of the neighboring tower.

“Commander.” Obi-Wan says motioning to the pathways leading deep into the garden, the light from two of the four moons of Coruscant hiding his expression. Cody walks alongside his General and lets him take his time. Obi-Wan-as-a-Jedi has difficulties reconciling his love for the _Vod’e_ with his oath to the galaxy, sometimes he even has trouble with the fact that he loves them in the first place. Obi-Wan-as-a-man has different issues. Deep seated and strong. Those are the problems that keep him up at night, those are the ones that are dangerous. Not to the _Vod’e_ but to Obi-Wan. Cody’s Jedi stops, his shoulders perfectly tense.

Damn. The bond must’ve ratted him out.

“Not the bond, remind me to schedule a time for shielding later. My empathic abilities are strong Cody, all Jedi have them but in my case they’re…” Obi-Wan trails off and they both remember how the bond came to be. The battle, the pain, Cody remembers the scream and Obi-Wan remembers the blood and they’re both trapped and they’re gonna die-

“General Kenobi.” Cody says. And it’s enough of a shock to his Jedi to end the loop of memories before it can start.

Obi-Wan sighs, his presence leaning into Cody’s with apology before quickly backing off. “My apologies. I find myself… hesitant to put words to something like this.” Obi-Wan’s voice goes tight the way it does whenever Helix brings him casualty reports. Cody nods and they walk further, to the edge of the large pools fueling the garden. “Since I found the _Vod’e_ on Kamino I have battled with my responsibility, to the galaxy and to the Order in relation to what I feel I am honor bound to do.” Obi-Wan sits on the durasteel edge of the back pool and sighs again.

“When a Jedi goes out on finding missions,” and Cody knows that’s how they bring in their cadets, their younglings. “the Knight, Master, or even Padawan who discovers a Force-sensitive child has a responsibility to that child. To make sure they are safe and to offer the life of a Jedi to their guardians if there are any available. If the offer is accepted then the Finder and their youngling are considered a part of the same lineage, regardless if they go to one of the Corps or who accepts them as Padawan. They are there to support one another, to guide and guard from the Dark, and to shelter and grow in the light." Obi-Wan steadies himself both physically and in the Force and Cody can’t help but feel like the Jedi is about to say something he can’t take back. 

“I Found the Vod’e and within the Order that would mean that I have allowed more harm to come to you and your brothers than anyone alive.” Obi-Wan says and Cody hurts. The bond is clear, _alive, here, It’s all my fault I hate myself Why have I done this?_

The Commander kneels in front of his Jedi and shoves Obi-Wan’s presence with his own. “More than anyone alive? You're talking about the Jedi that ordered us.” Cody states. Looking straight at the ground and ignoring his Jedi’s gasp. Cody has a point to make, even if it hurts. “You regret us, our existence, you regret me. Maybe those beings in there are right, we're better off decommiss-” Cody’s Jedi slumps to the ground, making himself small. The bond sings with desperation. _Alive, here, No Never Never regret I swear to you I’d give everything Anything._ Obi-Wan’s hand comes into view, an inch from cupping Cody’s face, and a question of permission is offered through the bond. Cody hates people touching him but guides Obi-Wan’s hand with his own because Obi-Wan isn’t people, he’s Cody’s.

“Obi-Wan you are not the sole cause of misery in the galaxy.” Cody leans into his General’s hand, sending a radiant feeling of warmth and calm. “Fine. You’ve done wrong in Finding us, don’t wallow. Fix it and do better. That’s all we ask of you.” Cody says. He can feel Obi-Wan sink into the warmth, abandoning his guilt in favor of that golden state of mind his Jedi embodies when he’s made a promise to himself. Cody feels the slightest pressure on his jaw and he looks up meeting Obi-Wan’s eyes.

His secret golden eyes.

The eyes that came when half the 212th were led into a trap and bled out before Obi-Wan woke up. The secret that Cody would never voice, even to Obi-Wan, because even though he knew what they meant to the Order, to the Battalion it meant that no _vod_ was going to die that day. The 212th had pledged themselves to their General a long time ago, painted their armor with the gold of a secret oath and took pride in it.

“I swear to you _Kote_.” Obi-Wan said and oh didn’t his name burn so sweetly on his General's tongue. “I will fix my wrongs towards the _Vod’e_ and ensure that those wrongs never occur again.” Cody smiled and closed his eyes, sinking into the bond.

“I know you will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ALIVE and going through another Star Wars fixation, lol.
> 
> This one shot may be a part of a series of one shots, I haven't really decided yet. Obi-Wan has gold eyes, but is he truly dark though?? Nahhhhh. I've got secrets for my boy, just you wait.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
